


DREAMERS

by vilannoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Depression, Laying together, Literal falling asleep next to each other, M/M, Two broke college kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilannoying/pseuds/vilannoying
Summary: “Haven’t you ever wanted to go on an adventure?”The man in question stayed silent for a moment, thinking. “I guess I have,” he said slowly.





	DREAMERS

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was featured in the 2017 matsuhana zine! it's my first written piece in a long time and i'm finally getting around to posting it. matsuhana is one of my absolute fave ships to write about and explore, so i hope you enjoy this!

“And then, just as I’m about to turn, you drape yourself over my dying form, clinging to me even though you should be fighti-”   
  
Hanamaki interrupted Matsukawa’s little rant abruptly. “C’mon, stop. I’m serious.”   
  
Matsukawa pursed his lips and shot a glance at the man lying next to him. One look at Hanamaki’s face and Matsukawa could tell he was tired. It wasn’t the kind of tired you get after working a long day at work, it was the tired of everything tired.

Hanamaki didn’t show it often. Whether it was because he was afraid of being seen by others in such a state or afraid he would give the slightest hint something was wrong Matsukawa didn’t know, but Matsukawa knew not to ask unless Hanamaki decided to talk about it himself. They both had their own share of things they dealt with and they shared their secrets whenever they felt ready to. 

A shift in movement left Hanamaki facing Matsukawa on their bed, arm tucked underneath his head. “Tell me a story.” The older man had said this five minutes ago before Matsukawa went off into his whole zombie apocalypse spiel, but this time he knew what the other wanted.

Matsukawa also turned on the bed to face Hanamaki, letting his arm fall over man’s hip. “Fine, fine,” he complied. 

“I see a blue sky.” Hanamaki snorted at this and muttered something that sounded like ‘the sky is always blue,’ but Matsukawa continued on anyways. “And an open road. We’re in a convertible because I know you like showy shit like that. I’m driving. Mostly because I like driving better. Not important. Anyways. We’re looking fly as hell. You got shades on because you got that cool look of yours to maintain. Music is blasting and-”   
  
“Where are we going?”   
  
Matsukawa laughed, eyes crinkling. “You always interrupt me before I get to the good parts! Stop being impatient.”   
  
Hanamaki sighed and rolled his eyes but there was no real annoyance behind it. “ _ Maybe _ if you didn’t take forever to set a scene-”

“I get it! I’ll pick things up. We’re going anywhere we want.”   
  
“Wow, how amazing.”   
  
“No! I’m serious. Literally anywhere we want. Away from family, friends, school, everything. We have no worries. We sleep at motels when we get too tired to carry on and eat at cheap diners when we wake up. We stop at as many souvenir shops as possible and buy only the cheesiest things. Our backseat floor becomes the holding box for all of them.”

“Why a road trip?” Hanamaki asked.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to go on an adventure?”   
  
The man in question stayed silent for a moment, thinking. “I guess I have,” he said slowly. “I just didn’t think you’d want to go on a road trip cross country and collect souvenirs. That’s kind of romantic.”   
  
“Well…” Matsukawa trails off, a soft smile working its way onto his face.   
  
“You’re kind of really gay, Matsukawa.”   
  
“Like you’re one to talk.”

“Whatever.”   
  
“Where would you wanna go on an adventure?”

“Times Square.”   
  
Matsukawa’s eyebrows furrowed. “But that’s like, all the way in New York. Why there?”   
  
“There’s a bunch of shitty tourist stuff there. And we could do shitty tourist things like the shitty tourist couple we are and share American burgers and people watch and get lost and it’ll be a good time.”

“But it’s so  _ big _ . Oikawa went there and all he did when he came back was complain.”

“Since when do we trust Oikawa’s opinion on anything?”   
  
“True. You have a point.”   
  
Both men were silent for a moment. Matsukawa knew it was impossible for them to travel anywhere at the moment. They were finishing up their last year of college and they only moved into their small apartment together early last summer. They weren’t broke, but it would be a while before they could afford to spend money on more than what they needed at the moment.

“Matsukawa-”   
  
“We’ll go,” Matsukawa vowed, interrupting whatever it was Hanamaki was about to say. The other looked a bit surprised. “One day I’ll take you to New York City where we can do shitty tourist things and be the cheesy, happy, couple we always dream of being.”   
  
Hanamaki frowned lightly. “We don’t  _ have _ to. Who knows,” he sighed dramatically. “We might not even be together long enough for that to happen.”   
  
“Takahiro, please. We couldn’t be anything other than soulmates.” Hanamaki laughed and Matsukawa did too.   
  
“We’ll go on your trip to New York and we’ll take my cross country trip here when we get back, I promise.”   
  
Hanamaki didn’t say anything but the content look on his face was enough to tell Matsukawa that the other believed him.

Matsukawa was almost asleep when he heard a quiet ‘thank you’ come from Hanamaki’s lips. He hummed, letting Hanamaki know he’d heard. He never really understood why Hanamaki thanked him. Matsukawa would do anything if it meant it would help the older man feel better, even talk about silly dreams that weren’t really so silly. 

  
It was a long ways off, they both knew that. Broke college kids couldn’t really do much, but they knew that one day these dreams would be a reality. As long as they had each other, life would never be anything but an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you thought!


End file.
